Time After Time
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: (idk what to put here so just insert a random Undertale quote that became an outdated meme here) Undertale and it's content belongs to Toby Fox and Dawn belongs to meh :3
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm going to make Frisk a boy in this because that's what I think they are and because I don't want people to argue in the reviews over wether or not Frisk is a boy or a girl (and I think it's confirmed already). Anyway hope y'all enjoy ^^**

The fallen human Frisk was near the castle, but they knew something was wrong. "Dawn come here please..." Asgore said to his young British guard. "y-yes sir..?" Dawn asked, curiously. "I've received word that another human has fallen down here. Is this true? Have you seen them?" Asgore asked. 'another human...? what do I tell him? It's not good to lie so I guess the truth is my best option.' she thought. "I have, sir. B-But they mean no harm either." Dawn explained. "ah..." Asgore responded. Frisk was already in the castle near the room Asgore and Dawn were in. There was a knock at the door. "oh can you please get that? I need to finish watering these flowers." Asgore said. "of course sir." Dawn said, answering the door. "hello!" Frisk said, waving. "oh, hello again. Is there something you need, Frisk?" Dawn asked, crouching down a bit to reach Frisk's height. "Is he here?" Frisk asked, curious. "why yes, he's not far behind me." Dawn said. "okay. see you later!" Frisk said, going to where Asgore was. "cheers..!" Dawn chirped. After an oddly long FIGHT with Asgore, he had given up. "Very well then human... take my soul and leave this cursed place..." Asgore said. Frisk chose MERCY. "...? After all that, you'd rather stay down here and be miserable than live happily on the surface..?" Asgore asked, confused. Frisk chose MERCY again. "Human... my wife and I will take care of you as best we can as long as you remain here. We can sit by the fire and tell stories, we'll be like one big happy family-" Asgore immediately stopped. Something hit his soul and then a ring of what appeared to be Flowey's friendliness pellets caused his soul to shatter. Time seemed to freeze. Flowey came up from the ground. "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" he said, laughing. Frisk pulled a game face, he wasn't going down without a fight.

-later-

Frisk had managed to beat Flowey. Dawn came over with Sans. "th-the barrier..." Sans said, astonished. Dawn still couldn't speak, but Frisk could tell that she had been crying. "h-human... th-thank you..." Dawn said with a depressed tone. "The barrier is broken, we're all free to leave..." Toriel said. Once everyone had gone up to the surface, Frisk had went on to live with Toriel, Asgore (god knows how he came back :\\) and his new sister Dawn.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Urgent AN

**Hey guys, this isn't an update but this is something I need to get across really quick. The stories I make with OCs are NOT self inserts unless I state in the description 'This Is A Self Insert' if it DOESN'T say that, then don't just assume that it is because then that causes confusion and possible conflict and I will either have to delete or simply just ignore any comment that says 'This must be a self insert' or anything as such. And I mentioned before that if it's possible, I'd like for all of the harsh/rude reviews to a minimum because first: I don't take kindly to severe harshness or anything of the sort. And second: I do have a few OCs but mainly the kind of OCs I use for my fanfictions are from friends that I've roleplayed with in the past that have given me permission to use their OCs for a certain story I'm making. And speaking of which, one of my friends suggested that I do a Soul Eater fanfiction but I don't know who to ship their OC with which is why I've made a poll on my profile if you want to vote on it yourself, but if you would like to see a multi ending like I'm doing with my Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic, then you can vote on Other on the poll and I'll gladly do it. Thank you, for taking the time to read this. :)**


End file.
